A Secret Relationship
by Light of Luka
Summary: After a rough 5th year. Harry finds himself in a secret relationship. But what happens when others find out? Harry/Draco. Mentions Harry/Blaise and Harry/Charlie.
1. New Directions

**A Secret Relationship**

_**Summary: **_

_**After a rough 5**__**th**__** year. Harry finds himself in a secret relationship. But what happens when others find out? Harry/Draco. Mentions Harry/Blaise and Harry/Charlie.**_

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters, they belong to JK Rowling. **

**Chapter 1:**

Harry groaned into the warm, naked body that lay next to him as a hand softly stroked his back.

"I wish it wasn't like this." The body whispered.

"It will get better. I promise." Harry whispered back, "But we both know the risks."

The body didn't answer but stopped his stroking and cuddled closer now resting his arm over the lean body that lay before him.

After several minutes Harry spoke. "Draco? You awake?"

"Mmhmm" he mumbled.

"I have to get going. Hermione will tell if I don't come back tonight."

"Okay, Fine." Draco said sitting up and grabbing his gray T-shirt that lay discarded at the bottom of the bed. Harry climbed out while looking around for his clothing, spotting his trousers haphazardly laying near the door and his tie hanging from the bedpost he began to get dressed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, same time then." Harry said leaning in and giving Draco a short yet fiery kiss. "Bye." He faintly heard Draco's goodbye as he slipped out the door only to encounter three of his boyfriend's roommates. Blasie, Crabbe and Goyle all sat facing the door looking as though they had been trying to get into the warded room for quite a bit.

"About time." Blaise said smirking as he got up and headed in the room Harry just left. Crabbe and Goyle followed suit leaving Harry to exit the Slytherin common room by himself. He slid on his invisibility cloak just to be sure he wouldn't encounter any other housemates of Draco's.

He exited the dungeons and headed to the Gryffindor tower. Once inside the safety of his house he removed the cloak only to realize it was too soon. His bushy hair friend stormed her way over to him in a matter of seconds.

"Harry James Potter! Where do you keep going every single night?" she shouted, as Harry glanced around the common room and to his relief, found it empty besides his best mate sleeping on the sofa with his Transfiguration book on his chest.

"Oh, hanging out with the Slytherins." He said smirking because he knew that Hermione wouldn't believe it anyways.

"That is not funny! I am a prefect. I should take points, report you to McGonagall, report you to the headmaster!" She shouted effectively waking Ron up. He sat up looking confused for a minute then spotted them and walked over.

"Hermione leave Harry alone. He's got to have a good reason." Ron said. "He's probably been shagging someone, sure looks like it."

"I have not. Just leave me alone, ever since the beginning of this year you have been on me. And it may be hard for you to understand, but this year isn't going so poorly, yeah, Sirius is dead, I understand that but Snape and I worked on that…" Harry yelled out before promptly shutting his mouth.

Now it was Ron's turn to look angry. "Snape? What are you doing with him? Oh god, your shagging Snape." His eyes got huge as he paled.

"Ronald, don't be stupid. Harry isn't shagging anyone, and if he was, it wouldn't be a professor. That's against the rules." Hermione said in her matter of fact tone.

"Since when does he follow the rules?"

"Hello? I'm standing right here."Harry said but his comment went unnoticed as his friends bickered on.

"Harry obviously doesn't follow rules, but Snape would not put himself in danger by shagging a student, ANY student, least of all The Boy Who Lived!" She huffed, glared at Ron then stormed off to the girl's dormitory. Ron appeared to have forgotten that Harry was still there as he too stomped off but in the opposite direction to the 6th year boy's dormitory.

Harry sat down on the couch that Ron was sleeping on just 5 minutes before and thought about how he was going to tell his best friends, he was in love with their enemy since 1st year.

Two months ago, Harry was getting on the train, Hermione and Ron ventured off for prefect duties so he looked around for an empty compartment. The very last one was open so he opened the door, sat down and pulled out the Daily Prophet.

_HARRY POTTER, YOUNGEST BACHELOR._

_Harry Potter who will begin his 6__th__ year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been named the most eligible bachelor. His love life, which is rumored to include dozens of little thrifts with the young ladies with whom attend the same school, is bound to get more exciting as his young years progress. _

Harry sighed and leaned his head against the window. His kiss with Cho, where she had been crying, was the only '_young lady_' that he experience with. Young men on the other hand had more of a list than one single kiss from one single bloody girl. He decided he was gay when during 5th year, and his flamingly gay roommate Seamus was there to offer help in the ways he needed. After his one night with Seamus, he decided he was gay, but despite Seamus's offer, Harry stilled liked him better as a friend. Harry soon found he was seeking out random bed partners but was, according to Seamus, limited to Slytherins. After a two month secret relationship with Blaise, Harry had gotten very use to spending the time in the dungeons. But once Draco found out it went downhill from there.

Harry had already found out too many things he shouldn't have from hiding in the boy's dormitory, sedated from amazing sex, under his invisibility cloak. Draco was furious with Blaise but then began to accept Harry being there. He would rather know than not. Harry had found out that Blaise, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were all opposed to Voldemort's ideas and Draco and he had become friends. Too good of friend when one day he went to see Blaise, but he wasn't there and found himself alone with Draco, he was surprised when he and Draco had just been sitting around waiting for Blaise, and Draco kissed him. He hadn't even known Draco was gay. Blasie didn't even find out but soon Harry had got whisked away by the vision from Voldemort and with the death of Sirius, Harry fell apart, breaking it off with Blaise and shutting himself up for the remainder of the year.

Over the summer Harry spent the beginning at the Dursleys who were more than happy to work him hard knowing that his law breaking god-father was dead. After his allotted time there Dumbledore allowed Harry to move to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer, and as it turned out Charlie was home from Romania as well. Harry had spent the first night at the Burrow outside for hours until Charlie came out and got him. Harry was lonely enough to kiss his best mates brother, without even knowing his sexual preference. That one night of depression turned out to be a late summer relationship that was again hidden from everyone in the family in fear that Molly would make it end sooner than it had too.

Then he departed the Weasley household and encounter Draco on the train, he had ventured, with Crabbe and Goyle guarding, into the compartment and proceeded to become what Blaise and Charlie once were. At first it hurt. He didn't want to get into something again; he was so tired of hidden relationships. All he wanted was a normal life, where nothing had to stay a secret because others might be killed or abandoned.

Standing up from the couch, Harry walked up the narrow spiral staircase to the boy's dormitory. The soft snores from his year mates confirmed that they had forgotten about him, he climbed in bed, thinking of how nice it felt to have Draco's seekers body curled up with his. With that image in his head, he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Things Change

_**Summary: **_

_**After a rough 5**__**th**__** year. Harry finds himself in a secret relationship. But what happens when others find out? Harry/Draco. Mentions Harry/Blaise and Harry/Charlie.**_

**Chapter 2: Things Change.**

"Harry, wake up mate." Ron said from a mere foot away. "Don't want to miss breakfast." Harry could hear the grin in his voice.

"I'm up, rough night last night." Harry responded as he got up and headed towards the loo.

"Yeah, sorry mate, I get so mad at Hermione that I forget things sometime." Ron blushed and looked down.

"It's okay."

The boys finished their morning routine in silence then headed down to the common room. They spotted Hermione and Ginny walking towards the portrait and Harry gave a small wave only to be ignored by the elder girl. Ginny shrugged when he sent a questioning look then followed Hermione out into the corridor. Ron and he followed shortly after them heading to the great hall for breakfast. Upon arrival, Harry subconsciously searched out Draco only to find that he wasn't there. Sitting down next to Dean and Seamus, they filled their plates and began to talk about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

"Ron, aren't your brothers opening a shop up in Hogsmeade soon?" Dean asked.

"Yep. But not till around thanksgiving." He mumbled around the scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Ronald, nobody wants to see the food in your mouth." Hermione piped up from her spot next to Ginny. "It's gross."

"You're not my mum." He grumbled.

"It is gross though dear brother." Ginny commented from the seat beside Dean.

Ron ignored them and went back to eating his food in silence. Just as they were about to leave the great hall, Draco stormed in, completely livid about something. Draco stalked over to the Slytherin table, whispered into Blaise ear then huffed and sat down. Blaise looked around the Great Hall in search of Harry and found him rising from the table, but glancing at Draco. Blaise nodded to Harry then grabbed Draco and dragged him out of the Hall.

"Uh, I have to go back to the tower, I forgot my Potions book." He commented to Ron, and then left before he could respond. Instead of heading towards Gryffindor he wandered to the Room of Requirements. Finding it in use he tries the door, found it unlocked then entered the room. He quickly found himself wrapped in the arms of a ranting blonde.

"How could he just pop up like this? I haven't seen him since the summer; I haven't even had any correspondence with him." Draco ranted, while Harry looked beyond his angry boyfriend to raise an eyebrow at Blaise. Blaise mouthed 'Lucius' with a very disapproving look on his face.

Draco pulled away and began pacing back and forth, as Harry sat himself next to Blaise.

"How'd you get away from the reformed duet?" He whispered to Harry.

"Left my potions book in the tower." He responded then directed a question at his ranging lover. "What does he want?"

"He said that my aunt is ill. But I think that he wants me home to keep an eye on me. He said that the lack of owls is alarming mother, who could care less because she's too involved with Nathaniel to notice anything amiss." Draco responded starting to sit down next to Harry before jumping back up as though hit with a stinging hex. "Besides, I don't want to leave Hogwarts; he's going to make me take the mark."

"We won't let him take you. Snape won't. Anyways it will make it look suspicious, taking you out during the year." Harry said while pulling Draco down into his lap. "When this started, I promised to keep you safe." He stated then placed his lips on Draco's. As they melted together, the other issues seemed to fade away. Draco groaned against Harry's lips and his hands carded through the thick, messy locks of black, while callused hands slid under his shirt.

"Still here." Blaise said with amusement in his voice.

Startled, the boys pulled away from each other, looking into the others eyes with obvious lust.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." He said, as the hormonal teens gained more control of themselves.

"No," Harry said shaking his head as Draco countered with a "Yes."

Draco glared at his rumpled lover.

"Let's figure out what we are going to do about Lucius, and then we can see about passionate sex."

"Do I get some too?" Blaise asked hopefully.

"If you can find yourself some random hook up you might get something but it isn't going to be from either of us." Draco said then he started possessively taking a hold of Harry's chin and kissing his soft lips thoroughly.

"Again, still here." Blaise said after a couple seconds. This time Harry pulled away, blushing. He stood up, causing Draco to be dumped on the floor and then sat in an opposing chair. Draco attempted to sit in his lap but Harry pulled his legs up underneath him so there was no room for his delectable boyfriend. Draco huffed while sitting down next to his best friend.

"Okay, so why don't we go see Snape tonight after curfew? Make sure he knows what's going on and make sure that we can come up with a legitimate reason as to why you have to stay here." Harry suggested.

"You know Snape' position, he can't stand up to father."

"You're his godson; he is supposed to protect you when your parents aren't."

"Yeah but that puts him in danger!"

"Look, he knows what he doing. He will help up. He will convince the headmaster to intervene, or talk to Lucius and prevent him from looking suspicious."

"But it's not worth the risk. I'll owl father and tell him that I've decided to befriend and shag Potter in order to be protected from the crazy madman that he bows before!" Draco shouted. "That should go over very well."

"Draco, don't mad. I don't want you to write him, that's why I am suggesting we talk to Snape. He can help."

"But I don't want him to get hurt," he whispered. "If I just owl father it will be best."

"We will go to Snape's private office just before curfew. Talk to him. If you still want to send a letter to Lucius then you can do it tomorrow."

"Okay?" Harry questioned. Draco nodded. Harry turned towards Blaise. "You too."

"I'll be there. But Harry you might want to get going. Or you are going to completely miss Potions class and lose tons of points from Gryffindor.

"I'll go, but it doesn't matter, I'll walk in that class room and get 20 points off for being late, and another 20 for not having my Potions text."

"Here is mine." Draco said handing his over. "Snape won't care that I'm not there once I explain tonight. Try to warn him we are coming."

"Yes dear." Harry laughed, he grabbed the book and dashed out of the Room of Requirements, he didn't stop moving until he got to the dungeon classroom. He slowly opened the door and the heads of everybody in the class looked at him. Hermione looked severely disappointed but he wasn't about to pay too much attention to that as a silky voice barked out.

"20 points from Gryffindor and stay after class Mr. Potter so you can explain why you were absent from the first half of the class which you felt was unnecessary to attend." He lightly sneered. "And I expect to have 12 inches on my desk next class about the Caerula Sanguis potion. I want this on my desk _before _the start of class so that means you must be here early, I know that will be hard for you."

"I'll get it to you sir."

"Good. Now take your set and watch Ms. Granger. Any guesses as to where Mr. Malfoy is?"

"No Sir." Harry said. He was quite sure he saw amusement in his professor's gaze.

"Had I not known your history with the boy, I would assume that there is a reason for you both being late to class frequently enough. However, I know that is not something that needs to be kept an eye on." He smirked as Harry blushed.

Luckily, the class had gone back to their work, everybody that is besides Hermione, who, for the first time, was completely baffled with Snape's subtle attitude change towards her friend.

Please Review!

A/N: Caerula Sanguis- Blue Blood.


	3. Awaited Question

_**Summary: **_

_**After a rough 5**__**th**__**year. Harry finds himself in a secret relationship. But what happens when others find out? Harry/Draco. Mentions Harry/Blaise and Harry/Charlie.**_

**Chapter 3: Awaited Question**

After class Harry was happy to have an excuse to get away from Hermione's questions. He slowly packed his bag and waited to approach his professor's desk. Once the room was empty, Severus Snape placed a locking and silencing charm on the door without looking up. Harry walked up to the desk dragging a chair up and sitting down in it.

"Potter, why is it that you can never manage to arrive to my class on time?" Snape asked.

"Sir, it is because of Malfoy."

"I would think that since you started your," frowning, "experiment, with Mr. Malfoy, you would not have to blame things on him."

"Not Draco, Professor, Lucius."

"What?"

"Malfoy _Senior_ came to speak to Draco today."

His professor's face drop drastically as realization set in that active Death Eater was within the Hogwarts grounds. "I must speak with the headmaster. Forget the 12 inches." He turned to exit the room.

"Wait! Can we come down tonight?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But meet me here. I will come when I am no longer busy."

"Thanks." Harry said after his billowing professor. He sat in the seat for a few moments longer until his stomach started to growl with hunger. He got up and slowly walked to the Great Hall. As he entered the hall, his eyes took in account his friends; huddled together at the Gryffindor table, as he walked over to them he glanced at the Slytherintable relieved to find his boyfriend there withhis trade mark expressions. Hermione looked up from where she was currently in a deep conversation with Ginny, Ron and Dean when Harry plopped down beside her.

"Err, I Harry." She said quickly handing something back to Ginny. "What happened during class today?"

"Snape was being a git."

"Well, we need to talk about something later. Not here, too many people, tonight, common room. Unless, you have somewhere else to go that is."

"Uh, no…" Harry began.

"Good. Tonight after dinner." She stated. Then turned back to Ginny.

Harry started talking to Ron about the Cuddly Cannons winning last weekend's game when Dumbledore slowly rose from his seat at the head table.

Standing before the hall he began to speak:

"Before you all leave, I would like to make an announcement." He said and the hall quickly quieted down. "During the first weekend of December, there will be a Winter Ball. That means, the ball is only one month away and any student will be able to attend, however, after Midnight, any student 5th year and below will be required to leave, thus, only the 6th and 7thyear students will remain." The Great Hall was now filled with loud whispers and shouts of approval. Finally, the headmaster held up his hand and the room quieted down again. "Lastly, there will be a Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

All the students in the hall began chatting about the upcoming Ball as soon as Dumbledore finished speaking. What they were going to get at Hogsmeade this weekend, who they would ask. Over the excitement of the students some grumbling could be heard from Ginny and the other 5th year girls wondering what if there date was a 6th or 7th year.

Tuning everything out, Harry sat for awhile thinking about how much he would love to go to the dance withDraco, or at least dance with him. Both were obviously out of the question because not only did nobody but the three Slytherinsknow but also if Lucius did find out what was going on with his only Heir, he would no doubt find a way to get his hands on him. Whether to use Draco against Harry or to just simply get rid of him, Harry didn't like either of those options.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the familiar drawl of his public enemy. "Hey Potter. Got a date for the ball?"

Draco's question caught him so off guard that he just stared at his lover with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth, it's disgraceful. And I asked you a question." He smirked.

"Why the hell do you care whether or not Harry has a date?" Ron butted in.

"Maybe I want to go with him."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm not a Weasley. Besides, Harry's not into blokes. Right mate, you wouldn't go with Malfoy even if you were?"

Harry, just recovering from his shock, responded. "Sure."

Ron, who had just brought his glass of pumpkin juice to his mouth and proceeded to take a large gulp, began sputtering and coughing. "Harry. You can't be serious." He spat out.

"Why not Ron, it's just a ball. Malfoy isn't going to try to kill Harry while in the Great Hall." Hermione reasoned but still clearly stunned at her friends response. "Beside, Dumbledoreis trying to encourage inter-house events. If Harry goes with Malfoy, look at the example that places for the rest of the school."

"Have you both lost it? This is Malfoy we are talking about. His father is a Death Eater, follower of the man who wants to kill Harry!" Ron shouted, now gaining the attention of the Great Hall.

"Ronald, Malfoyis not his father. If he wants to take Harry to the ball that's fine withme, and it should be fine with you, your Harry's best friend." Hermione said sternly.

"Harry doesn't like blokes!"

"Well, obviously if he agreed to go to the Ball with a boy, then he must like boys."

"But he would have told me, right Harry? You don't like boys; this is just some kind of joke. Right? Yeah, that's all it is." Ron said, originally talking to Harry but then went quite for a few moments while he started to process things, then abruptly stormed out of the hall. Hermione gave Harry a curious yet apologetic, look then rose from her seat and followed Ron out.

"So yes?" Draco remarked as though the last five minutes of Gryffindor remarks had not happened.

"Uh. Yeah. You, me, the ball." Harry muttered in astonishment, clearly not thinking that this was normal. What made Draco ask him? All the hard work of keeping things silent over the last two months, in order to keep them both a little safer, was ruined. He glanced at the head table and the last thing he remembers seeing is his potions professor glaring and beside him a white Lucius Malfoy.

Everything was blurry when he opened his eyes, the dim moonlight cascading from the windows allowed just enough light for Harry to see that he was in the hospital wing. He grabbed his glasses off the night table being careful not to wake the sleeping boy in the chair next to his bed. Draco looked so peaceful while sleeping there. Not scowling or frowning, just a perfect expressionless face. Instinctively he brushed the soft lock of blonde hair that had fallen onto his lover's cheek. The slight touch of the fingertips however woke up the blonde who for a moment looked quite confused before the memories of after dinner came back to him.

"What happened?" Harry whispered, looking into the fearful blue eyes.

"You looked up at the head table then fainted. I caught you before your head hit the stone floor but you did bang your shoulder on the bench."

"Mmm, that would explain the dull ache. Sorry about that."

"Why did you faint?"

"I saw the murderous expression on Lucius face. I don't know, I also haven't had a lot of sleep between walking to and from the tower so late at night."

"Part of the reason I asked you to go with me was because he was here. I'm done pretending to be want he wants me to be. If he doesn't like it well then…" Draco admitted but slowly began to look rather sullen.

"What?"

"He disowned me."

"What! How could he? In the middle of the Great Hall?" Harry asked jumping out of bed and knocking over the night table. As soon as Draco realized the table was going to crash he got up and darted to the other side of the curtain, while to lights in Madame Pomfrey's office blazed and not a second later the women was bustling in.

"What is going on here." She remarked then noticed Harry. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of bed. Back in you go. You may leave in to morning."

"Um, sorry, I didn't know where I was. Guess I just reacted before figuring it out."

Harry wasn't sure if she believed him or not, because she was looking around as if something would be amiss. She and walked over to the potions cabinet selecting a blue triangular vile.

"For the pain." She said and as soon as he swallowed it she took the vial back. "Now, no more getting out of bed for you. I don't expect to see you again until morning. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." He said while smiling and settling back into bed.

She muttered something about disrespectful adolescents then went back to her office and turned out the light. Harry assumed that her private quarters were somewhere beyond her office but he didn't have much time to dwell on it as his boyfriend bounded back from his spot in the shadows and place his lips upon Harry's. The kiss was short but possessive and Harry groaned at the lost of heat when Draco pulled back.

"I have to go love, we'll talk more tomorrow." Harry nodded and just as Draco was leaning in to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. The infirmary doors burst open and a very livid Severus Snape billowed in.

"DRACO LUCIUs MALFOY! You have got some explaining to do!"

A/N- Hope you like. Reviews are always nice. I'll get the next chapter out soon.


	4. Fiery Fights

_**Summary: **_

_**After a rough 5**__**th**__** year. Harry finds himself in a secret relationship. But what happens when others find out? Harry/Draco. Mentions Harry/Blaise and Harry/Charlie.**_

**Sorry this has taken a long time to write. Lots of homework and other annoying things in life.**

**Also, if anybody wants to Beta this. Please send me a message. It needs help.**

**Chapter 4: Fiery Fights **

Harry and Draco jerked when they heard their potions professor bellowing out Draco's name, resulting in Draco's legs pinning down the others hips. Madame Pomfrey came running out of her office again this time clearly directing her anger at Snape.

"Severus! I have a student, who is trying to sleep, and it is not Mr. Malfoy, I don't know where he is but look elsewhere!"

"Perhaps you should look at your patient then?" Snape said with a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth while gesturing towards Harry's bed.

Both the boys glared at the head of Slytherin as Pomfrey turned and found Draco indeed with Harry. She sputtered then turned and left the room looking quite baffled.

"Draco Malfoy, how could you do that? Asking Potter to that ridiculous ball in front of your father is a sure way to get yourself killed! Had headmaster Dumbledore not been there I wouldn't put it past Lucius to cast any of the unforgivable on you! It is a reckless irresponsible thing a Gryffindor would do!" Snape snapped, the smile completely forgotten.

"I am not a Gryffindor!" Draco shouted, clearly outraged that he would be called anything to that degree.

"No," Harry said lazily. "But you are sitting on one."

Draco grumbled while getting off and turning to his Head of House. "Severus…"

"Do not call me that here!" Snape hissed.

"Fine Sir! I'm tired of hiding from my father. I shouldn't have to follow his ideals anymore. I'm almost of age. It just isn't right anymore."

"Do you know how many people would want to have you dead? So many students are going to be getting orders from their parents and Voldemort himself to kill you know. You are no longer safe at Hogwarts."

"I will still have my friends."

"Who, Draco, Who is going to be your friend now that you openly defied your father."

"Harry will, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. They all will protect me with their life."

"Oh yes, poor Draco's going to get killed, let's throw The Boy Who Lived in front of him." Snape mocked him.

"That's not what I'm saying." Draco yelled at him in frustration.

"You are my god-son and I am supposed to do everything to protect you. How am I supposed to do that when you are going against Lucius?"

"I didn't think that…"

"Precisely, you didn't think." He sneered. "Tomorrow, my quarters, 8 o'clock. Both of you."

"Yes Sir." Harry and Draco said in unison as their professor swept out without waiting for the answer.

Draco got up on the tiny bed and curled up behind Harry and draping his arm over his boyfriend.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Harry said while playing with his partner's hand.

"Harry it isn't your fault."

"Yeah but if I could just kill the bastard now."

"You are not running out and getting yourself killed. I didn't just out myself for you to do that."

"Ha, I guess the whole school knows were gay." Harry said quietly.

"We just play it off as a joke. I'll tell Blaise to pretend that it was a dare."

"I don't care. Why don't we not tell anybody that we've been together, let's just do it."

"Mmm, doing it sounds fun." Draco murmured into the messy hair that lay in front of him.

"Not here. But seriously, let's just be a couple with no prelude. Do you know how much it will throw everybody off?"

"Ooo will Granger be pissed?"

"You know, if you weren't gay, I'd think that you were interested in her."

"I'd never be interested in a mu…ggleborn."

"Is that right?"

"Your half blood, that's okay." Draco said in a matter of fact tone.

"Is that so? But, even though I'm half wizard blood, I know less about wizarding cultures that Hermione."

"But you are still wizard blooded."

"Wouldn't you rather have someone who knows about that stuff?"

"No, I'd just rather have you." Draco said. "Over any know-it-all."

"Good, because you're who I want." Harry said turning to face his boyfriend and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. "Now, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Stay, go, I don't care."

The two boys snuggled (even though Draco doesn't call it that) together and quickly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, getting one of the best night sleeps in a long time.

Harry was released from the hospital wing by a blushing Madame Pomfrey who had found the boys lazily kissing when she had went to wake up Harry and give him the last of the potions he needed. She advised him that should he feel weak or tired to report back immediately. As soon as she walked away Draco had snickered knowing that his boyfriend would ignore any lingering symptoms. Once they headed out of the infirmary they parted ways and headed to their respective dormitories. Once arriving in the Gryffindor common room Harry was bombarded with a raving redhead and once again was glad that everyone was in classes.

"Harry! What is this about you _wanting_ to go to the ball with Malfoy? Hermione says its fine but it's not. Does he have you under some sort of spell? I'll get him back for whatever this is."

"Ron, it's just a dance. Can you imagine what the school is going to do when Dra... Malfoy and I show up together? It's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal?? Are you kidding me? It's Malfoy. And a BOY!"

"Yes I have noticed that over the last 6 years. Listen Ron, what bothers you more? Malfoy or me being gay?"

Ron started sputtering. "Malfoy of course."

"I think it's me being gay." Harry said taking a step towards his blushing friend. "The fact that I share a room with you, a shower with you. It scares you."

"No...It… um… "

"Your blushing Ron. Doesn't match your hair well. Perhaps it's fear that I will dream of you as I wank. Is that it? Because you're not the redhead I think about." Harry smirked and backed off his friend who was pinning himself against the wall. He could tell that Ron was mulling things over and trying to figure out what he really just said.

"Which redhead." Ron asked quietly as though not really wanted to know. Harry had already taken up a seat on the couch to the left of where Ron was still against the wall.

"I'm sorry Ron. Won't it bother you that one of your brothers is the center of my fantasies?"

"Which one?" Ron said louder, anger rising in his voice.

"Charlie." Harry bit back a smirk at his friends face. "Bother you?"

"He's straight. All my brothers are."

"Not as straight as you think Ronnikins." Harry watched as Ron's face got impossible redder. "Breathe mate."

"No, you are coming up with impossible things just to irritate me. Okay fine, gay people creep me out! There happy?" Ron was now standing in front of Harry. His anger clearly visible.

"Listen Ron, You have these things that make you believe certain things. Seamus is gay too! And I know for a fact that your dragon taming brother is gay too, Ron. You see people certain ways. And if it turns out differently and doesn't suit what you had in mind you get angry. I know that your whole family wants me to get with Ginny. But I don't like girls and I couldn't picture marrying my sister."

"But you'd get with your brother?"

"I see Ginny all the time. I never see Charlie. Maybe occasionally on the Holidays but that's it. This summer he helped me Ron. I was overworked at the Dursleys, still fighting the fact that Sirius was dead. I couldn't handle it by myself. He came to talk to me. I took a chance and it was much better than anything I had before. But I'm so tired of secret relationships Ron. I can't stand it. You try hiding something that means so much to you because you know that you can't risk their safety. It's hell."

Ron didn't say anything; instead he turned and left a very upset Harry sitting alone on the couch. Ron headed in the direction of the boys dormitory, stopping for a moment before continuing up the steps. Harry remained on the couch for what felt like several hours. He knew he didn't want any more secrets but he was afraid he just lost his best friend. Slowing getting up and clambering out of the portrait hole he wandered up through the various hallways and moving staircases, finally ending up in the Owlery. Grabbing a quill and spare piece of parchment he wrote a quick note to his old lover.

_C.W_

_ Ron knows. I told him._

_ H.P_

Harry sent the letter off with a brown school owl instead of using his identifiable snowy owl, using her for comfort. Harry sat down in the corner of the high tower room with his owl on his knee. His mind replaying the argument with his best friend until he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Getting Past the Hate

_**Summary: **_

_**After a rough 5**__**th**__** year. Harry finds himself in a secret relationship. But what happens when others find out? Harry/Draco. Mentions Harry/Blaise and Harry/Charlie.**_

**A/N- I feel like I'm going to up the rating on this story just to be sure. I don't want to overstep any boundaries. If you won't read it if I change it to M. Then let me know. **

**I'm terrible, sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 5: Getting Past the Hate**

Harry awoke to the pecking of a bird beak to his shoulder. He grumbled and shrugged off his beloved owl while getting up. The growling in his stomach caused him to cast a _'tempus'_ spell with his wand and he found that it was already after 6. Rushing towards the Great Hall, Harry completely misses the worried blonde waiting right outside. He rushed in a found a seat next to Hermione. He quickly realized that Ron was sitting half way down the table with the rest of the 6th year boy's dormitory residents. Harry suddenly lost his appetite that had woken him up from his slumber in the Owlery.

"Harry, where have you been? I thought Pomfrey let you out this morning." Hermione said.

"She did." Harry replied while pushing away the plate that his friend was offering. "Not hungry."

"Harry, you need to eat."

"I went to the kitchens." He lied smoothly, ignoring the feeling of lying to his friend again.

"Right," She said, clearly not believing him. "Would you like to discuss Malfoy now?"

"No." He said sharply, his hand grabbing his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Well, I would like too."

"Ask Ron."

"We both know Ron is very unreasonable when he finds out new information."

"Yes. He is an arrogant ass." He said, his eyes drifting towards Ron and then to the Slytherin table.

"He's not he…" Hermione started as the doors to the Great Hall burst open and in stalked a scowling Draco Malfoy. Their eyes lock and Harry could almost feel the rage coming off his lover.

"Nothing." Harry remarked to no one then glanced around the hall and found almost every student looking evenly between himself and Draco. There were good and bad things about the whole school knowing about him going to the ball with Draco. The good thing was that his friends didn't jump up to protect him. The bad? Everyone felt they had a right to know what was going on. Harry finally accepted the plate of food from his motherly friend, but instead of eating it, he merely pushed the mashed potatoes and gravy into one gray heap. He sighed looking into the gray and pushed aside the urge to look at Draco. Since when did he get depressed when looking at potatoes? They might have been the same color as his boyfriend's eyes but still. Harry looked away from his plate and tried to pay attention to Hermione's rant about the difference between 'magical beings' and 'magical beasts'. Giving up he headed out of the Hall and up towards the Gryffindor common room. On his way he faintly heard his name being called so he stopped and waiting for the out of breath Slytherin to catch up.

"Harry, we have to meet with Snape tonight."

"I know, I have to get my cloak just in case."

"You know, in first year I could never figure out how you got away with snooping at night. Now, I'm glad you have it." Draco said smirking.

Harry looked down the corridor then pulled Draco into the nearest alcove. Lips connecting, the boys proceeded to explore the other's mouth. Rapidly breathing they pulled away and looked at each other.  
"Draco, I'm sorry, I'm just so stressed with everything. This year has been so busy that I don't have time to think about anything. The war, Sirius death, that manipulative old coot that calls himself headmaster. Everything Draco, I just can't ever find to just think."

"Listen to me Harry, I understand. And I didn't mean to make things worse by outing you or by asking you to the formal. Before I asked you, I wanted so bad to be able to dance with you. Then I saw Lucius and he looked so irritating so I asked you. I didn't mean to cause problems. Ha, I didn't expect you to faint. Tomorrow's headlines 'Potter faints, Malfoy and Golden Boy a couple.' Imagine how many howlers we will get tomorrow."

"Great." Harry laughed. "The red fan mail. My favorite kind."

Draco looked at Harry like he had three heads similar to Fluffy's. "Are you insane? You enjoy that mail. Merlin why?"

"Draco, I'm kidding, I hate Howlers. They suck, but I'm used to it." Harry said as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend again. "We better get going before Professor Severus Snape gives us detention."

The boys parted and Draco went towards the Slytherin dungeons while Harry continued his way to the tower. After getting his cloak he slipped it on and went to the Potion Masters office. He knocked on the door and waited for a brief moment before it opened. The dark looming figure of the professor stood in the doorway before moving aside for Harry to pass through, spotting a head of blonde hair behind the tall backed chair, Harry sat down next to him and patted his hand. Draco looked up startled, the scotch in his hand sloshed a bit and Harry could tell he was disturbed that he was caught off guard.

"Gentlemen. If you would care to pay attention." Snape said pouring a glass of scotch for Harry. Handing over the glass he sat down and look at the two men.

"Severus, I'm sorry that I put your life in danger. It was a childish way to get back at my father." Draco commented and Harry found that Draco had probably just got there.

"Yes it was. But that is neither here nor there. What's done is done. We shall not discuss the past. Only the present."

"Yes Sir."

"Now Mr. Potter the main reason as to why you are here is that and I regret to inform you this. But that your home on Private Drive was attacked yesterday early morning."

"Are they… dead?"

"All but your cousin Mr. Potter. The house was completely destroyed however; your cousin was out with his classmates and therefore was not harmed."

"Was it Death Eaters?"

"Yes. I was not there so I do not know all the details but that is why it startled me so much yesterday afternoon when Lucius Senior was in the school."

"Wouldn't this have been in the paper?"

"Albus persuaded the Prophet to postpone that article on that particular attack."

Harry snorted. "So the old man did something good for my cause, that's shocking."

"I am aware Harry, that the headmaster has made some," Harry glared. "Many, mistakes regarding your life. However, he has done some things that have not put your life in danger. Allowing you to spend the time at the Weasleys was a right decision."

"Yeah I guess. He could have made me stay at headquarters."

"You see, not all the things he does are bad."

Harry just nodded but didn't make any further comments that were running through his head.

"Now, as I was saying, tomorrow the paper will be littered in Harry Potter articles." Snape said. Harry had to laugh, the way he said it held nothing but a tiny hit of amusement. Since the beginning of the school year, Draco had encouraged Harry to befriend Snape due to the fact that he was Draco's godfather. Harry grumbled around until he struck a deal, saying that Harry would try to be nice to Snape, if Draco was nice to Hermione and Ron.

"What is so amusing Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, interrupting the young man's thoughts. Without thinking Harry replied with a short, 'you.' As soon as it was out, Harry was blushing a deep red.

"Not, like that. Severus, er, sir." He muttered. The more pronounced he said "You now my heart is set elsewhere."

"Mmm, where is that Harry?" Draco nearly purred into the still crimson boy.

"Stop that." Snape sneered. "I will not tolerate that in my office."

"Aw," Draco said in a staged whisper, "The old man is grumpy because he hasn't gotten laid lately."

Harry bit his lip trying not to laugh at the enraged man sitting across the desk, as far as he knows, Snape only allows Draco to get away with comments like that, rather unscathed.

"That is none of your business. And I am not old."

"Mmm, maybe he is getting something."

"Okay Draco, the only person I like to think about having sex is you. And since I doubt the fuming professor here would let us shag on his desk, you need to stop."

"OUT! Both of you! You are horny miscreants. Go shag like bunnies in the privacy of your own space!"

Harry and Draco ran, and halfway down the hall had to stop running because they were laughing so hard and couldn't catch their breath.

**Thanks. Please Review.**


End file.
